


Oversized Sweaters

by Writinginstardust



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, comfy jumpers, morning softness, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 23:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Autumn morning softness with Carol. It's pure fluffy sweetness.





	Oversized Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for senoritastucky's fall back into fanfiction challenge for the prompt "oversized sweaters"

I woke to warmth and sun kissing my skin. I woke to soft sheets, faint birdsong, and the scent of pine needles. I woke alone though. My arms reached out on an instinct to pull Carol closer, only to find her absent and the other side of the bed cool against my fingers. The revelation sapped at the lazy, blissful haze I woke in and I fluttered my eyes open unwillingly. Floor to ceiling glass revealed the sun was still low in the sky, just peeking over the tall pines on the mountainside and flooding into the bedroom, painting everything in shimmering gold.

Awake enough, I slipped out of bed, shivering slightly as the chill still lingering in the air brushed against my exposed skin. The underwear - a pair that barely covered anything - I was wearing last night lay on the floor at my feet and I slipped it back on rather than searching for something else. A sweater lay crumpled at the foot of the bed and I pulled it on to smother the chill. It was Carol’s and I buried my face in the soft material, inhaling deeply before letting it fall. My hands were completely engulfed and the garment didn’t stop until it reached half way down my thighs. It was the most comfortable thing I’d ever put on. What made it better was knowing that Carol, somewhere, was wearing mine.

I padded out into the open-plan living space, only wincing slightly at the temperature of the floor, thankfully warmed a little by the early morning sun. Coffee was nearby, I could smell the distinctive aroma the second I opened the door. My nose led me to the kitchen where a steaming cup sat on the counter. Carol hadn’t been up too long then. It was made just the way I liked it and I smiled as I took a sip. Perfect. Just like the woman who made it. Speaking of… Movement outside on the wrap-around balcony caught my eye and I wandered towards the sliding doors and my girlfriend waiting beyond them.

Hand resting lightly on the handle, cold against my palm, I paused. The view was beautiful and overwhelming and I needed a moment to take it all in. Not the forest and rivers winding through the landscape. No, that was lovely but the real view was Carol. Eyes closed against the sun, lashes brushing her cheeks, mouth upturned in contentment, all bathed in soft light that made her features angelic. Soft blond hair I longed to run my fingers through again blew gently in the breeze and light haloed her. She looked holy. My very own angel.

I slid the door open quietly, trying not to break the calm, and saw Carol’s smile widen as she noticed me. The air was crisp and fresh out here, it coaxed away some of the remnants of sleep that still clung to me as I wandered over to where Carol leaned on the balcony rail. Abandoning my coffee, I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face in her shoulder.

“Mornin’,” I mumbled into the soft wool of the sweater she’d stolen from me. It was barely audible really. She twisted slightly to press a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Morning, babe.” I felt her smile against my skin before turning to wrap her arms around me. Her embrace felt like home. It  _ was _ home in the ways that mattered. My body relaxed under her touch, a softness filling the air around me and permeating my skin until my whole body was warm and fuzzy and ready to sleep for a few more hours.

“Can we go back to bed?” I asked around a yawn.

“Of course.” She released me from the hug and I tried not to whine as the air nipped at my body, no longer safely cocooned in her warmth. I could feel the world around me again which would be fine if it weren't for the fact that I didn’t want to feel anything but her right now. 

Her hand slipped into mine and our fingers entwined lovingly as she led me back inside, through the living space and back into the bedroom. Carol fell into the sheets and tugged me down with her, the bed bouncing a little at the impact and eliciting giggles from us both.

Arms were tight around my waist, pulling me close as Carol covered my neck, shoulders, the side of my face - any bit of skin she could reach - with little kisses. My hand scrambled around on the nightstand for the remote that controlled the blinds and I finally managed to dim the room somewhat despite the very compelling distraction Carol was giving me. I turned around and put an end to her teasing kisses with a proper one of my own, holding her head steady in my hands as I did.

As we lingered there, Carol’s hands slipped beneath my sweater and her fingers traced delicate patterns on the small of my back. A shiver raced down my spine and she smiled against my lips. Her hands kept moving, painting my skin with invisible drawings that I’d feel long after she stopped. And I kept kissing her. They were soft and lazy and I let myself get lost in the feeling of her hair tangled between my fingers and her soft lips pressed against mine. I felt myself drifting. Carol broke a kiss my mouth had no energy left to follow through with and I let my head drop, burying it in her chest.

“Love you,” I mumbled, pressing a kiss to her collarbone where it peaked out temptingly from her jumper. I could sense her smiling and rolling her eyes at me before I felt the weight of lips pressing against the top of my head.

“Go to sleep, dumbass,” she said fondly and I couldn’t find any reason to argue with her command, not when I was as warm and content as this. I was nearly there when I heard her speak again, much quieter this time. “I love you too.”


End file.
